A Blueberry Night
by Mrs.Pumpkin
Summary: Há muito tempo as famílias acreditavam na existência de demônios. Seres que eram vistos como “os que trazem desgraças e o fim do mundo”...
1. Prefácio

Há muito tempo as famílias acreditavam na existência de demônios. Seres que eram vistos como "os que trazem desgraças e o fim do mundo". Aqueles que eram nomeados como demônios, ao nascer torna-se dono do selo amaldiçoado daquele que vem à terra em forma de homem para possuir as almas dos mais fracos. Por esse motivo as famílias são obrigadas a matar suas crianças descendentes para livrarem-nos de tal "espírito ruim" oferendo-lhes para o seu Deus. Mas ainda sim há muitos que acham isso um total absurdo e que tudo não passa de mentiras alimentadas por lendas velhas.

-

E se você sentisse que estava sendo observada? O que faria se um estranho te pedisse ajuda? E se tivesse condições para tal ajuda na qual seria doloroso aceitar? _Ela_ foi destinada a encontrar _ele_. _Ela_ foi destinada a ajudar uma tal "criatura"e a amá-lo mesmo que isso fosse perigoso... _Eles_ formam um laço de união na qual é difícil explicar.

"Diga que me ama"

_Uchiha Sasuke_

* * *

Prefácio

**.**

**.**

_Aqueles que se desesperam nunca poderão conseguir a força, e os mais fracos e confiantes de si mesmo é aquele que perecerá._

_E em passos lentos aproximando-se do buraco negro pertencente ao infinito é onde os próprios pés se encacham mais. _

_E mesmo não querendo fazer, faz antes que o destrua. E mesmo sabendo que é errado, preferi fazê-lo pra assim não sentir dor. Abrir o coração a um estranho e frágil é mais fácil do que fechá-lo pro mesmo. Assim é a regra daqueles que tem um coração bom._

**.**

**.**

" **Before **- _Antes_ "

Suna, 23 de julho de 1922

Nada se ouvia. Os corredores imensos da tal casa, eram vazios, escuros e silenciosos, Assim causando uma vasta tristeza no local. O único som a se escutar era o do vento passando entres as poucas árvores que permaneciam lá. Nem mesmo o canto dos pássaros ouvia-se, eles nem se atreveriam a ficar em um lugar tão sombrio e vazio como este.

_Pouco longe dali ..._

Areia era misturada com o vendo formando fumaça. Dois homens encapuzados era os culpados por isso, corriam muito rápido entres os moradores da pequena vila, por assim dizer. As casas não eram iguais as das maiorias das cidades, muitas eram pequenas. Notava-se que não eram muitos moradores claro, eram de famílias pequenas. Nem tinha uma aparência agradável, na verdade o lugar todo era desagradável. Por todo lugar que passava havia pessoas pedindo dinheiro ou comida, ainda mais para os ricos que freqüentavam _Suna_ apenas para fechar negócios com o prefeito ou pessoas fora da lei. Não era mesmo um lugar para se viver.

Por onde eles passavam todos do local comentavam sobre o que deveria ser de tão importante para ser informado com tanta pressa. Todos da cidade ficam sabendo de tudo que acontece por lá, não deixam escapar absolutamente nada. Claro que uns já sabia do que se tratava a tal urgência pôs os dois homens tinham um emblema da família Uchiha em suas costas. Com certeza era um recado para o novo morador de Suna, aquele que tinha ido morar lá por um tempo na pequena cidade, aquele que desde que chegou em Suna seu nome foi conhecido por todos e falado por eles. Aquele cujo a face e personalidade era desconhecida também por todos, achavam estranho o modo de como se comportava, afinal ele nunca saiu de casa nem mesmo para comprar algo no mercado ou coisa do tipo. Ninguém mesmo nunca o viu pelo o que diziam.

-

-

Escuridão. Era o que se via no local, havia luz sim, mas ainda não era o suficiente para enxergar. Sim tinha alguém lá dentro, um homem pelo que parecia. Sim era um homem, e mesmo estando sentado frente a mesa, persebia-se que era um tanto alto. Só dava pra ver a sua sombra, seu rosto era escondido na escuridão.

Presos em seus próprios pensamente, libertou-se ao ouvir batidas na grande porta à sua frente. O homem disse um quase inaudível "entre". A porta se abriu revelando os tais homens, realmente as pessoas estavam com razão quando pensaram em pequenas hipóteses sobre os Uchihas.

- Senhor, trago-lhe uma notícia desagradável – um dos homens falou indo em direção ao outro em sua frente, tirando o capuz que cobria o seu rosto. Bom, antes disso já dava pra ver que era um homem alto. Seu rosto estava um pouco abatido pela viagem que tivera, o lugar de onde vieram era com certeza distante de onde estava agora, uma viagem longa e cansativa. Em seu rosto havia uma cicatriz, marcava quase todo o seu lado esquerdo, dando-lo uma face mais sombria. Seus cabelos eram negros da mesma cor que os olhos, qualquer os mirassem se perdia neles. Eram encantadores.

- Espere, Takashi. Não seja tão precipitado assim com o senhor – o outro se manifestou pondo a mão no ombro do companheiro e voltando a fitar o tal senhor. Retirou também o seu capuz, o seu rosto tinha a aparência mais velha que a de Takashi. Mas sim eram iguais, a diferença era a cicatriz que Takashi tinha e que o outro não – Acho que já deve saber do que se trata, estou certo?

- Sim, Kaoru - finalmente o homem resolveu falar. Levantou e dirigiu-se a janela abrindo-a iluminando o local, antes escuro. Um homem era um pouco mal encarado, tinha sua feição do rosto, não demonstrava sentimento algum – Ele tem _o selo_ como prevíamos?

- Sinto-lhe informar que sim, senhor Fugaku – Takashi falou já indo em direção a porta.

- Ele tem o selo como previsto, em seu pescoço - Kaoru após falar isso virou-se encarando o seu amigo.

Depois que ouviu isso, Fugaku voltou a sentar-se no chão com uma feição em seu rosto um tanto que incomum pra o que estava acostumado. Ele estava perdido em seus próprios pensamentos novamente. Tudo que ele havia suspeitado e tudo que haviam dito a ele era a pura verdade e pode confirmar isso após ouvir o relatório de Takashi e Kaoru.

- Muito bem então. Vamos esperar que ele chegue em uma certa idade, depois o mataremos.

Kaoru arregalou os olhos depois que ouviu tal absurdo, assim pensava. Estava pasmo com aquelas palavras de Fugaku. Mesmo sendo o que era, como podia mandar matar o seu único _filho_ depois do sumiço do mais velho? Era completamente um absurdo o que ouvia.

Sem protestar, saiu da sala com sua face séria acompanhado de Takashi que continuou indiferente. Mas sabia como Kaoru estava se sentindo por dentro. Ainda não sabia como dizer a Mikoto - mulher de Fugaku sobre a grande notícia – sobre o mandado do mesmo. Era cruel demais. Antes de fecharem a porta, ouviram Fugaku perguntar.

- Aproposito, que nome Mikoto pós no menino?

- _Sasuke, senhor. Uchiha Sasuke_– disse Takashi.

* * *

**N/A: **Olá, quero avisar que como muitos por aí eu ainda não tenho prática em escrever fanfics e confeço isso. Aceito críticas sim, pois poderá fazer com que eu melhore ainda mais em algo. Sou uma pessoa que demora as vezes para postar um novo capítulo e espero que entendam. Bom, pelo menos não irá demorar muito para eu postar os próximos capítulos já que, já tenho alguns prontos, então... Não irei cobrar bíblia em reviews, mas também acho meio chato falar apenas um "continua, tia" e só, entendem? Espero que gostem, _s__igned Kaka_. Beijos.


	2. Capítulo I  My father and I, beginning

_Naruto não me pertence e sim a MK. Fic inspirada na música de mesmo nome, da banda LM.C._

* * *

Capítulo I - My father and I, beginning

" **Lobby** – _Entrada_ "

Konoha, 28 de março de 2008

O vento batia tão forte em seu rosto que fazia seus olhos arderem. Sentia necessidade de fechá-los diante da tal agonia que estava sentindo. Mas ela queria continuar olhar aquele céu tão lindo e perfeito que não entregaria o jogo fácil assim. Ela queria mesmo era poder tocar nas grandes, macias e fofas nuvens brancas que tinha ali naquele céu. Era triste saber que não poderia tocá-las, possivelmente só em seus maravilhosos sonhos sobre o céu.

Ela ia esticando aos poucos sua cabeça pra fora da janela, o mais devagar possível para que nenhum carro a pegasse - uma coisa que seria bem fácil de acontecer com a quantidade de carros que tinha na estrada. Se apoiava na porta do carro para conseguir por sua cabeça pra fora, pelo menos de um jeito que desse pra admirar o famoso céu, enquanto se apoiava na porta seus logos cabelos róseos prendeu no cinto de segurança a impedindo de continuar.

- Maldito cinto – resmungou em tom baixo para que seu pai não descobrisse o que estava prestes a fazer. Uma coisa terrivelmente inaceitável para ele.

- Como Sakura? - disse o homem que estava dirigindo – Está tentando por a cabeça pra fora outra vez? - ele já sabia de suas tentativas. Sempre que saiam, Sakura tentava por sua cabeça pra fora da janela. Soltou um suspiro prazeroso e continuou – Você não é mais criança sabia? É perigoso por a cabeça pra fora, menina – disse calmo, não alterou sua voz em nenhuma das palavras que dissera. Ao menos tinha a certeza que ela não faria de novo. Ele então conçou seus cabelos ruivos com uma de suas mãos, enquanto outra permanecia no volante do carro.

- Me desculpe, pai – disse Sakura derrotada.

Seus olhos grande e verdes foram direcionados a uma casa azul quanto sentiu que o carro estava diminuindo a velocidade e parando em frente a grande e assustadora casa, assim pensava. Não tinha uma aparência abandonada ou coisa assim, só parecia um pouco velha. Parecia que alguém havia morado ali a anos e nunca mais tinha ido visitá-la. Sentiu um calafrio seguido de um vento forte após pisar na grama do jardim em frente a casa. Bufou e olhou pra trás.

- Pai – o chamou fazendo-o prestar atenção a ela enquanto vinha em sua direção carregando algumas malas em suas mãos – Ainda não acredito que a gente se mudou nos meus benditos 16 anos – riu enquanto dizia. Mirou o seu pai um pouco indiferente, tinha dúvidas se esse era o lugar certo a se morar. Pegou as chaves do seu bolço e foi devagar até a porta da casa.

- Ora, você sempre dizia que estava cansada daquela sua casa "velha e acabada" - deu enfase nas primeiras palavras pondo um grande sorriso no rosto. Apenas viu a menina virar-se e mirá-lo por uns dois segundos. Ele sabia que a sua filha estava muito feliz por não está morando mais na casa onde ela guardava tantas lembranças maravilhosas, mas o mais importante pra ele era que Sakura tinha saído da casa onde supostamente ela lembraria das coisas terríveis que já aconteceu com ela lá para o resto de sua vida. Ficou muito feliz por ter tirado esse peso de cima dele.

Sakura estava na sala da enorme casa, a qual já julgava ante mesmo de ver o seu interior que era simplesmente lindo, era o que pensava agora. Na sala havia um grande sofá coberto por um pano branco, na verdade tudo que havia naquela sala estava coberto por um pano branco. O único móvel descoberto era a grande mesa e as cadeiras no outro lado da sala, já que a mesma era enorme. Se perguntava se o fato de uma casa grande ter só móveis grandes era normal nessa cidade. Depois perguntaria pra algum morador por aí.

Cansou de gastar sua cabeça com pensamento inúteis no momento, para pensar agora em como e onde era o seu quarto. Antes mesmo de continuar a subir as escadas, perguntou a seu pai onde ele era - claro, afinal ela não era vidente nem nada – após seu pai ter respondido sua pergunta, continuou a subir. O corredor em que se encontrava era extremamente "enorme", questionava-se o por que de ter comprado uma casa desse tamanho e porte pra apenas duas pessoas morarem. "_Hum, será que o pai vai trazer alguma namorada pra cá?_" Perguntou a si mesma. A reposta talvez seria um sim.

Sakura parou em frente a porta onde o seu pai disse que era o seu quarto, a porta era branca como todas as outras que havia no corredor. Não prendendo mais a sua ansiedade, abriu a porta deparando-se com uma cama levemente rosa bem deferente de como era a sua antiga. Komui – o seu pai – tinha lhe dito que compraria móveis novos para que ela não sentisse que ainda estava em sua outra casa. Ela tinha mesmo um ótimo pai. No quarto tinha mais do que sua cama nova e rosa, logo ao lado dela havia uma mesinha com um lindo abajur rosa com alguns traços em dourado que contornavam a decoração de flores de cerejeira. Amaldiçoava-se por uma vez ter dito que seu grande pai, Haruno Komui, tinha um gosto um tanto desagradável. Riu depois de ter lembrado desse seu comentário.

Jogou algumas malas que estavam em suas mãos em cima da cama, indo em direção a porta fechando a mesma atrás de si. Andou novamente pelo corredor indo em direção a escada, dessa vez estava descendo pra ir de encontro a seu pai que parecia que iria ficar a eternidade na sala.

- Pai, eu estava pensando em dar uma volta pela cidade, pra conhecê-la. Você vem? - disse abrindo uma mala e pegando um outro par de tênis, calçando-o depois. Ela preferiu um tênis mais leve do que o que estava antes, ela sabia como era seus passeios e preferiu não sentir dor depois.

- Não querida, vai você. Eu preciso arrumar umas coisa aqui e ainda tenho que conversar com a louca da sua mãe que deve está me xingando até agora e pretende não parar mais – riu do seu comentário fazendo uma careta estranha depois. Sakura sabia muito bem que Komui estava certo, mas não ligava nem um pouco para o que sua mãe pensava ou deixava de pensar. O que importava era a sua felicidade e a do seu pai.

* * *

**N/A:** Peço que me desculpem pela demora. Estou sem internet e estou postando na casa do meu tio. Agradeço a quem leu e mandou review, muito obrigada mesmo. Espero que gostem, _s__igned Kaka_. Beijos.


	3. Capítulo II  Friend Dream  Nightmare

Capítulo II - Friend; Dream / Nightmare

Konoha, 28 de março de 2008

Estava calmo, e um vento forte batia entre suas madeixas róseas. Sakura desde criança, sempre gostou de fazer passeios ou coisas do tipo para conhecer lugares novos. Além do mais, quando era pequena nem tinha tanta oportunidade como agora, afinal ela não poderia andar por aí sozinha e sua mãe a proibia muitas vezes de sair mesmo estando acompanhada do pai.

Por onde ela passava ficava fascinada com a beleza das pequenas lojas que havia na cidade, todas bem enfeitadas . Konoha podia ser uma cidade um pouco pequena se comparada com umas poucas que a rosada já morou, mas era muito linda. Os moradores eram pessoas muito gentis e mesmo Sakura sendo uma completa estranha entre eles, os mesmos a cumprimentavam educadamente. Sabia que ela era nova na cidade e lhe desejavam boas vindas. Ela apenas sorria e falava um simples obrigada, continuando a andar.

Estava presa em seus próprios pensamentos, sua atenção estava direcionada as lojas e as paisagens do local. Mirava os seus pés constantemente e questionava a maneira estranha e desajeitada que andava. Quando era pequena sua mãe brigava com ela muitas vezes pelo fato de andar parecendo uma besta na rua e não ligar pra nada que estava à sua frente, sua mãe era uma tremenda megera em qualquer coisa que o assunto fosse sua filha.

Sakura se irritou por lembrar da sua mãe e sacudiu a cabeça algumas vezes pra parar de pensar nessas péssimas lembranças, tão distraída seu corpo se chocou contra outro fazendo-os tombar no chão.

- Você está bem? – ainda tonta devido a queda, Sakura não conseguiu formular a pergunta que lhe fizeram. Olhou pra frente pra ver quem estava falando com ela e tentar responder mesmo com a dor imensa e provocante que sentia. Quando seus olhos conseguiram fixar bem a figura que estava à sua frente, deparou-se com uma linda garota de cabelos negros e longos. Os seus olhos eram como duas ametistas, brilhavam intensamente com o sol refletindo-os – Ei, você está bem? - a garota perguntou novamente se levantando e estendo a mão para Sakura. Ela piscou os olhos algumas vezes e aceitou a ajuda da garota.

- Ah, estou sim – disse Sakura após se levantar e sacudir sua roupa. O seu tom de voz esboçava um pouco de constrangimento – Obrigada – Sakura se virou, iria continuar a andar antes da menina chamá-la.

- Ei, é nova aqui? - a garota mostrou um maravilhoso e alegre sorriso em seu rosto esperando a resposta da rosada – Me chamo Aoshi May, e você? – e sorriu novamente.

- Ah, sim. Haruno Sakura – sorriu pra garota meio desconcertada. Uma coisa que Sakura sempre foi péssima, era em fazer amigos pelo simples motivo de não saber o que falar.

- Hum – a morena passou uma das mãos em seus fios negros ajeitando-os, logo depois soltando um prazeroso suspiro – Sei que não deve conhecer nada e nem ninguém daqui ainda, se quiser eu posso te mostrar.

- Obrigado!

May mostrou quase a cidade inteira pra Sakura, parando as vezes em lanchonetes e sorveterias pra descansarem um pouco. Ela conhecia muitas pessoas, e entre elas estavam os donos das lojas em que paravam. Apresentava Sakura e começavam umas pequenas conversas sobre da onde ela vinha e aonde estava morando agora, nada que a rosada se sentisse mal em responder. May era uma ótima pessoa, e ficou feliz em conhecé-la e quem sabe ter ela como amiga também.

Já havia escurecido e Sakura avisou-lhe que precisava ir pra casa antes que seu pai ficasse preocupado.

- Se quiser posso ir com você.

- Não precisa, acho que posso ir sozinha – Sakura disse já indo embora apenas se despedindo com um aceno de mão – Até mais – gritou.

O caminho era realmente comprido, estava escuro e Sakura se amaldiçoava por não ter aceitado a companhia de May. Incrível como as pessoas de Konoha se retiravam cedo, não tinha ninguém na rua. Os bares era os únicos lugares acesos, e mesmo assim não iluminava nada na rua fazendo Sakura estremecer de medo. Estava frio.

Sentia está sendo seguida, o problema era que não sabia quem era ou o que era. Ofegava, mesmo andando consideravelmente devagar, ofegava porque estava com medo. Só queria chegar o mais rápido em casa, mas parecia que a cada passo que dava tudo ficava mais longe.

Sentia seus pés arrastarem no chão, estava quase presa sem poder andar. _Lhe prendia__m_. Tinha medo de não poder voltar mais. Sempre teve medo de ficar sozinha, medo do escuro, medo de quem estava lá. E então suas pernas foram acorrentadas, só via uma sombra em sua frente e mais nada.

- _Está com medo? _– ouviu a doce voz lhe perguntando. Não sabia quem era pois nunca tinha a escutado antes.

- _Me deixe_... - a voz de Sakura quase não saía – _Me deixe_... - pediu novamente num sussurro – Droga, me deixe – gritou.

- Sakura? - chamou seu pai entrando no quarto – O que houve?

Sakura não respondeu, sentou na beirada da cama e fixou os olhos em suas pernas que tremiam sem parar. Estava ofegante e suava frio. Seu corpo todo tremia por causa do sonho que teve. Mas era tudo tão real, foi como se estivesse vivendo aquilo de verdade._ Ficar sozinha_. Não parecia apenas um sonho, ainda se lembrava das correntes presas a suas pernas, da dor que sentiu por um momento e se lembrava perfeitamente da voz que ouviu. O que tinha sido tudo aquilo? Simplesmente não sabia a verdadeira resposta, a única coisa que podia responder era que foi apenas um sonho ruim.

- Está tudo bem, pai. Não foi nada – Sakura aliviou o seu pai que ainda permanecia parado na porta.

- Bom, desça que o café tá pronto – disse fechando a porta.

Sakura ainda estava sentada em sua cama, pensava se iria visitar a sua nova amiga ou se ficaria com seu pai ajudando-o com o resto da mudança. Não entendia o motivo de não se lembrar de nada depois que se despediu da May, a única coisa que tinha nas suas lembranças depois disso era seu sonho e mais nada, não sabia nem como havia chegado em casa. E se contasse toda essa história para Komui, o mesmo iria querer levá-la à um médico ou coisa do tipo, ou iria lhe tratar como criança e começar a falar que deve parar de ler livros sobre contos espíritas. Então preferiu deixar tudo guardado, só ela saberia disso e mais ninguém.

* * *

**N/A: **Gente, foi mal. Acho que demorei de novo pra postar, certo? Bom, agora que já estou com internet vou poder postar frequentemente (quandopuder). **Agradecimentos: **NayaraYchan, Samy Winkot, XX Nevan', GiGi Haruno. Obrigada de coração por terem lido, mesmo. Espero que continuem sempre acompanhando. _Beijos._**  
**


	4. Capítulo III  Reveal yourself

Capítulo III - Reveal yourself

Konoha, 20 de maio de 2008

- Isso de novo não – Sakura sentou em sua cama. A dor de cabeça era tanta que parecia que iria explodir, há mais de um mês que a rosada era impedida de dormir. Ficava horas e horas acordada e quando olhava pela janela o dia já havia chegado. Era sempre assim, começava com pesadelos e depois acordava sentindo fortes dores, não só na cabeça como no corpo inteiro também. E depois escutava aquela voz, a doce e rouca voz de todas as noites e a que mais odiava – Por favor me deixa em paz, só essa noite – implorava.

- _Eu posso fazer parar_ – falou. Era a primeira vez que a ouvia tão calma, sempre escutava coisas sobre morte, como nos seus pesadelos – _Deixe que eu fique e eu prometo que irá acabar._

Não sabia exatamente de onde essa voz vinha, mas era tão nítida, impossível não achar que vinha de seu quarto. O problema era saber onde, em todo canto que olhava não via ninguém. O quarto apesar de escuro era iluminado pela luz da lua fazendo com que Sakura conhecesse qualquer figura à sua frente. Então como pode não vê-lo?

As lágrimas começavam a imundar seus olhos, estava com medo. Medo dele, medo da pessoa que a atormenta em seus sonhos. As lágrimas já eram impossíveis de se controlar, as mesma embaçavam sua visão a impedindo de enxergar qualquer coisa. Só queria saber porque _ele_ estava fazendo isso com ela. Não tinha motivo algum pra essa tortura, só simplesmente começou e não quer parar mais. Agora o que mais queria era que _ele_ desaparecesse. Que a _morte_ o pegasse.

- _Está chorando por minha causa? –_ perguntou – _Me odeia? –_ perguntou novamente, sua voz saía tão serena incapaz de assustá-la. Parecia estar se culpando agora, afirmava a si mesmo que a rosada o odiava. Mas será que era isso mesmo que ela sentia, ódio? - _Para de chorar._

- Não te odeio, eu nunca o vi_ –_ ela limpava suas lágrimas passando uma de suas mãos em seus olhos – Eu só odeio ter que te ouvir todas as noites_ –_ esclareceu. Ainda soluçava mesmo não estando mais chorando. De alguma maneira estava feliz por falar isso. Mas seus sentimentos ainda eram uma incógnita pra ele e pra ela também. Seus olhos permaneceram fechados.

- _Abra os olhos._

Sakura ficou assustada, sentia que ele queria que ela o visse. Sempre ficou imaginando que aparência ele tinha. Se parecia uma pessoa e era assustador, ou se era só um monstro e mais nada. Não conseguia imaginá-lo de outra forma. Estava ansiosa pra saber como ele era que num impulso fez o que ele pediu, levantou seu rosto e fixou seus lindos olhos esmeraldinos na figura à sua frente.

Ela não acreditava no que via, tão assustada colocou suas duas mãos na boca a tapando. Não sabia se era real mesmo, mas ficou tão fascinada com sua aparência. Queria dizer alguma coisa mas a sua voz não saía, não conseguia falar nada. Tirou as mãos da boca, a única coisa que pôde fazer foi sorrir. Sorrir pra ele, o dono de cabelos intensamente negros meio bagunçados e com olhos da mesma cor. Sua pele era um pouco pálida, mas não atrapalhava o seu quase perfeito rosto.

- É lindo – sussurrou pra si mesma achando que ele não a escutaria. O garoto pôs seu olhar sobre a rosada fazendo-a corar levemente. O mesmo só fez sorrir – Por que fez tudo isso comigo?

O sorriso do garoto sumiu rapidamente de sua face. Tinha motivos pra isso, quais não poderia contar. Pelo menos não agora. Só queria que ela entendesse, pois precisaria dela de agora em diante.

O moreno colocou uma de suas mãos no rosto da rosada acariciando-o. Sakura não entendia o que ele estava fazendo, era muito estranho pra ela depois de tudo que aconteceu. Mas não conseguia afastá-lo de perto dela, não sabia o motivo dessa sensação invadí-la tão de repente. Seria tão injusto acabar com isso, e arriscar que nunca mais aconteça, então preferiu ficar quieta. Ela fechou os olhos pra sentir o tão maravilhoso toque do garoto. Ele sorriu.

- Sakura, desculpe-me – o moreno falou. Sakura não deu muito importância para o que disse, ainda estava presa em seus pensamento. Sentiu seu corpo sendo empurrado pra trás fazendo-a deitar e rosto do garoto mais próximo ao seu – Vou te deixar descansar agora apesar de que já está claro – ele sussurrava em seu ouvido – Meu nome é Uchiha Sasuke – a rosada não sentia mais a sua presença.

- Sasuke – o chamou levantando logo em seguida. Olhou para todos os cantos do quarto e percebeu que o moreno não estava mais lá. Não tinha mais nada pra fazer, além de deitar e esperar que Komui vinhesse em seu quarto lhe chamar.

**x.x**

- Então Sakura, a gente podia... - May parou de falar percebendo que a rosada não prestava atenção no que dizia. Suspirou demonstrando um pouco de impaciência – Sakura! Sakura! - a morena começou a mexer um das mãos em frente dos olhos da garota pra ver se conseguia fazer ela prestar atenção. Não adiantou nada, pois Sakura ainda continuava longe sem nem ao menos fazer algum tipo de som. Vendo que tudo o que fazia era inútil, resolveu chacoalha-la.

- Ai, para – ordenou Sakura – Eu estou bem.

- Eu já tinha reparado nisso – falou May com um pouco de sarcasmo – O que está havendo com você? Faz algum tempo que anda assim, em outro mundo, e agora parece que piorou – a voz da morena soava um pouco de preocupação, era claro que estava acontecendo alguma coisa pra deixar a sua amiga desse jeito – Pode confiar em mim.

E agora? O que Sakura diria? Com tanto tempo andando com May, a mesma acabou virando sua melhor amiga, foi jantar na casa da mesma muitas vezes, conheceu praticamente toda a sua família e até mesmo seu noivo – um amigo agora também. Não podia simplesmente invetar uma história e esperar que a morena acredite, pois isso com certeza não iria acontecer. E se contasse a verdade iria achar que a rosada estava ficando doida, que ela estava vendo coisas e era só fruto da sua cabeça.

Estava em um poço sem fim, era impossível não deixar o nervosismo lhe consumir. Tinha medo de May achá-la louca e não querer mais falar com ela. Teria que falar e só esperar a reação da garota perante isso tudo. Ou talvez não.

- Desculpa! Só há algo acontecendo comigo que é difícil explicar agora – bocejou coçando os olhos. Sakura morria de sono, as olheiras em seus olhos eram horríveis. May sabia que ela não estava bem, ou só não estar conseguindo dormir direito. É claro que a morena não acreditou no que Sakura disse, mas não iria insistir.

* * *

**N/A: **Queria pedir desculpas por ter demorado pra postar mesmo não tendo motivo claro pra isso. Peço realmente desculpas a todos. Também queria agredecer à todas que continuam acompanhando a fic e mandando seus preciosos reviews que me deixam super feliz. Obrigada por esperarem. Espero que gostem. Beijos e muitos abraços. nyu nyu sz


End file.
